


Action Movies Obviously Aren’t My Favorite

by killr



Category: Danganronpa, New Danganronpa V3
Genre: F/F, Movie time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killr/pseuds/killr
Summary: “Awh, c’mon, Himiko-chan!” Tenko hugged her tighter, grinning widely. “You’d be so super amazing! We could be joint-protagonists, I fight bad guys with my neo-aikido and you can do your magic! We could inspire young girls everywhere to be themselves!”“You’ve really thought about this, huh…” A small smile poked out on Himiko’s face.





	Action Movies Obviously Aren’t My Favorite

Movie watching. Kinda boring, Himiko thought, as the TV droned on. Action movies never struck with Himiko, she always found them too flashy and the plot was only a thin glass case around the scenes with excessive fighting, and in this movie that case had already shattered. 

Tenko gently kissed Himiko’s head, her arms already wrapped around her small body. She grimaced, and started to complain about the movie. 

“Ugh, just another dumb action movie with the woman’s entire character based around men!” She sighed. “As much as Tenko loves how she looks, they could stop making her seduce every man possible in the film! Can she at least find another girl?”

Himiko giggled. “What… do you wanna be that girl?”

“Who wouldn’t?” She grinned. “What a woman!”

“Nooot as awesome as you, though…” Himiko pecked Tenko’s arm lightly, and a firm blush spread across the girl’s face. “You’re like… an IRL action hero…”

“Wahh… Tenko hasn’t fought crime on the streets in a month! I’m hardly fit to be the lead in a spy movie.”

“I dunno, you’d be a pretty badass hero…”

“Ouuohh… but what about you?” Tenko asked. “Imagine, being the star of a new-age show about a teenage mage! Like Sabrina! You’d be the world’s most adorable protagonist ever.”

Himiko lowered her witch hat. “Nyaahh… I don’t think I could handle being a protagonist… maybe a side character or something.”

“Awh, c’mon, Himiko-chan!” Tenko hugged her tighter, grinning widely. “You’d be so super amazing! We could be joint-protagonists, I fight bad guys with my neo-aikido and you can do your magic! We could inspire young girls everywhere to be themselves!”

“You’ve really thought about this, huh…” A small smile poked out on Himiko’s face. 

“Not really, it’s just obvious!” Tenko pecked the side of Himiko’s neck. She giggled, jokingly pushing Tenko’s head to the side. “C’mom, let’s try and enjoy this crappy, male-pandering movie while it’s on.”

Himiko stared at the TV screen for a solid three seconds, then groaned. “Ugh… so boring…”

“I forgot you didn’t like action movies, heh.” Tenko smiled awkwardly. “Want me to put something else on?”

“Let’s just turn it off…” Himiko said. “We can just hang out on the couch.”

“Of course!” Tenko grabbed the remote and instantly flicked the TV off. “Do you want Tenko to grab some food for you?”

“Not hungry, nyaa… just wanna cuddle.”

She grinned widely, scooping Himiko up in her strong arms and burying her face in her neck. “I love it when you let me cuddle you!!”

Himiko showed a small smile. “Yeah…”

Softly, Himiko kissed the top of Tenko’s head, then holding up her chin to kiss her on the lips. Tenko smiled underneath the kiss, holding her small girlfriend tighter as said girlfriend opened her mouth, licking at Tenko’s lips. She parted her own lips and ran her tongue across Himiko’s teeth. 

Her breath hitched, and she separated from Tenko slowly, a string of spit dropping in between the two. A bit of drool came out of the corner of Tenko’s mouth, and she bit her lip, brushing her hand against Himiko’s neck. 

She paused. “Do you wanna…”

Himiko nodded, leading Tenko’s face below her face with her hand. Tenko nipped lightly on Himiko’s shoulder, and the small girl let out a whine. 

“Nnghh… Tenko…” 

She grinned, kissing her girlfriends neck a few times. “You are so adorable, ee!”

Himiko tilted her head upward, giving her girlfriend better access to her neck. She smiled at the compliment, until Tenko ran her teeth right above her collarbone, and she bit her tongue, shutting her eyes. Tenko giggled, running her hands down her abdomen and placing them on her belly. Interlocking her fingers with Tenko’s, Himiko kissed the side of her head. 

She flushed, putting her head on Himiko’s shoulder. “Too cute! I can’t handle how sweet you are!”

“Naa… you can dish it out but can’t take it back…” Himiko kissed her cheek. 

“Then I better dish it out as much as I can!” 

“Do whatever y-, _nmmya~!”_

Tenko bit down on the base her neck, suckling heavily on her skin. Her tongue licked against the surface, breath getting hot. Himiko’s mouth was left slightly open and her words got caught in her throat. After a solid minute of gnawing like a starving cat on a fishbone, she moved her mouth upward, right in the middle, her hold from behind moving down as well, and Himiko guided her hands between her legs, and she gently padded her hands on the red girl’s thighs. 

“Wait… naa…” Himiko said, and Tenko moved away instantly. 

“Ah! Is something wrong?” Tenko asked. Himiko sat up, and removed her sweatpants, kicking them onto the floor anticlimactically. Tenko squealed and smiled. “Oh, your legs are so cute! Tenko loves seeing them!”

The magician covered her red face. “Nnn…”

Tenko grabbed her thighs, squeezing them gently. “So soft! Mine are too muscular to be as adorable as yours…”

“But you’re so hot…” Himiko softly groaned at the touch. 

“Ah, I’m not _that_ hot-,”

“Yes, you are!”

“Hhhuhh…” Tenko drooled. “You’re too sweet!” Himiko twisted her head to the side, catching Tenko’s mouth. Tenko squeaked, melting instantly. Her arms wrapped around Himiko’s torso from behind again, running up towards her chest underneath her simple t-shirt. 

Himiko separated from the kiss to moan as Tenko caressed her small boobs, her index finger pressing at her nipples. Tenko smiled, continuing again to kiss at her neck. Moving her hips, Himiko began to straddle the martial artist’s thigh, her back arching as she rubbed against her. 

A bit surprised, Tenko moved her hands down, placing them on her hips. She kissed sloppily up to her ear, whispering, “Do you want me to…”

“Please...” Himiko puffed, grabbing Tenko’s hand and moving it south. She got the hint, and reached past the band of her bloomers, sliding her hand against the skin. Himiko gasped, breathing hotly as she rubbed against her clit. 

“Himiko-chan’s all wet!” Tenko smiled, slowly sliding one finger in. “She’s the cutest ever!”

She squeaked, her breath shaky as she rocked against Tenko’s hand. Tenko quickly added a second finger, using her other hand to steady Himiko’s hips, which bucked wildly for a sleepy girl like her. Tenko kissed her neck once more, licking up it and latching back on in a different spot. She chewed on it lightly, sucking like a vacuum. Overwhelmed in a good way, Himiko loudly groaned, putting her palm on the hand on her hip and holding it sweetly. Tenko grasped it back, smiling against her neck. 

Going a little faster, Tenko kept thrusting her fingers into her girlfriend, resting her head over her shoulder. She looked up for a bit, just staring at Himiko’s face. It was composed of pure pleasure and love, and Tenko loved seeing it. She did that to her, she’s making Himiko feel like that. She was so happy. 

“Nnnaa….” Himiko’s eyes slowly opened by chance, looking down at Tenko’s smiling, lovestruck face, and she panted, doing her best to give a wide smile back.

Tenko squealed, kissing Himiko’s cheek. She picked up her pace more and rubbed her thumb against her clit, tension building up in her body. It dared to spill over as Tenko raised her free hand again, massaging her chest. She kissed up Himiko’s neck again, going over a lighter mark again with just as much vigor. 

A low moan came from the back of Himiko’s throat. “T-Tenko…”

“Himiko!” Tenko’s voice vibrated against her small girlfriend’s neck. She shuddered, her groans turning to a long whine as she ah, ah, ah’ed louder and louder. Tenko kept the pace up just as much, worrying again at the base of her neck. 

She jerked, finally, with a loud groan, reaching her climax. Tenko’s hands slowed down, not too slow, but enough to let her ride it out. Himiko slowed down her movements, still panting up a storm, and Tenko rubbed her shoulder, cooing softly. 

“Did Tenko do okay? Did she make you feel good?” She asked as Himiko slumped back and leaned against her. 

Himiko let out a small smile, resting her head on Tenko’s shoulder. “Always…”


End file.
